


Back Seat Driver

by BleedingCoffee



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Royai - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee
Summary: Roy and Riza have sex in the back of his car.  NSFW.





	

For a Tumblr Prompt “Keep looking at me like that and we won't make it to a bed.” I went for some added zest and spun the wheel at TV tropes story generator and first one that came up was Auto Erotica. I was going to just be a smutty tease but it ended up 4 pages of car sex. So here is some nsfw Royai smut.   

 

* * *

 

_Back Seat Driver_

* * *

 

 

 

“Why do you keep staring at me like that?” Roy asked as he straightened his collar and walked back to his car. He could feel her gaze on him during the entire interrogation of Barry and he knew it wasn't disapproval for his jealous reaction, questioning about Hughes's murder or the decision to let Falman babysit the famed killer for a week. “Not that I'm complaining, it's just a different feeling I'm getting from you tonight. I'm curious what I did.”

 

Riza stopped as he unlocked his car door and bit her lip. “Your shoulder holster. You know it makes me weak.”

 

He glanced over at her and smirked. “Really?”

 

She leaned against the car and studied him. He was always genuinely flattered by her comments, even though he was very aware that most of this country felt he was the most beautiful thing on two feet. She had to smile at him, he glowed with her compliments and it warmed her to the core. He was waiting for her to continue, not admitting he didn't know this tidbit. She had to give him a warning glance. “I'm surprised that you don't use that against me too often.”

 

He moved a little closer to her, “You know, if you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed.”

 

She gave him an admonishing look and then watched him push back his jacket and mouth the words, 'I'll let you touch it' as he rolled his finger over his holster strap. Regret came on swift wings as she had to suppress a laugh. “This is why I never tell you anything.”

 

He grinned and leaned against his car. “You know, this is the same warehouse the the team thought was haunted. Warehouse 13.”

 

“Really?” She knew that fact, she was just curious what this was a lead in for.

 

“The real reason they heard moaning was this was a huge make out point for local teens. I had to increase security patrols.” He said and tapped his finger on the top of the car. “Also I bought this car because of all the generous space in the back seat.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Colonel, the holster isn't so appealing I am willing to take that kind of chance.”

 

“Ah...but you want to.” He said and unlocked the back door. “I swear, security patrols the perimeter and we have Hayate to stand guard outside. Nobody is going to discover us and I can't just go home with you now that I ran out of the office after you called me. Come on Lieutenant, you're not the only one affected by a sexy holster placement tonight.”

 

She felt him brush his hand against her leg and the thigh holster beneath her skirt. Hayate sighed and walked a little further from the car and laid down. Roy was right, after she called him at work and he rushed out rumors would fly if he didn't come back and finish his overtime paperwork. She watched him raise his eyebrows, hopeful that she'd indulge him. He was expecting her to say no, to have to go back to work disappointed. He looked tired and she knew he had been at work for almost fourteen hours today to try and get everything caught up so she wouldn't walk into a stack of backlogged work in the morning. “I guess it is my day off. I should do something fun.”

 

He stood in disbelief as she opened the back door and she took one last look around before getting in. Then he decided to shed a layer and throw his jacket in the front seat to avoid any dangers it might occur in the confines of the back seat and give Riza a chance to change here mind. He was instantly rewarded for the decision as he crawled in the back and Riza's hands rolled up his chest and over his leather holster. He kissed her and grinned before reaching back and shutting the door.

 

Riza met him with a kiss as he turned back to her, excited for the ridiculous indulgence as the risk of it all gave it a little more of an adrenaline rush than usual. It had been a while since they had a night together and at this point in their relationship there was very little impulsiveness to it. She blamed her hormones for the times she had simply slammed him into a wall in the records room or climbed on his lap in the office on a late night, however she also blames her rational side for the methodical planning that made sex a scheduled event. This felt too good already and she knew it would be too easy to get addicted to the danger of it all, but every now and again it was good to feel the rush of life like this. To act their age.

 

Roy sat with one knee on the seat and his other leg extended as he leaned into her and wove his fingers into her long hair. Riza pushed back with a hungry kiss and began to shove him backwards indicating tonight she was taking charge. He couldn't complain, he never complained when she asserted herself and took exactly what she wanted. It was the making of his best dreams and his heart began to pound harder as he leaned back and laid down on the seat as directed. She crawled over him and smiled, mischievous and playful. The was the way things would have been had they not woven themselves into this web of a life that required them to constantly repress feelings, be on high alert and deny themselves the simplest human pleasures.

 

Roy relaxed and put one arm up against the seat and as she straddled him and tried to determine her next move. His holster tugged at his shirt and she knew it would have to come off but she wanted to just drink it all in for another long moment. He was gorgeous, no matter if he was hunched over a desk rubbing his temples in annoyance or sprawled out in the back seat of his car like a willing plaything. She loved and hated that he always stirred something in her, but this image was something she was going to have to try hard to keep repressed until she was in private. God damn _that holster_.

 

He sucked in a deep breath as she rolled her hands up his chest and hooked her fingers in his holster, he took the cue to mean it was time to take it off. He sat up just slightly, just enough to reach her lips as she bent down to push the leather apparatus off his shoulder and down his arm. Just a graze of her lips, enough to feel the warm pants of breath from her mouth and nose. He felt the holster fall off his arm, the weight of the gun on the other side was enough to drag it down his other arm. She carefully pulled it out from under him and laid it on the floor, then it was his turn to disarm her.

 

His hand dropped from the back of the seat down to her calf, then up her thigh and then under the soft fabric of her skirt. He could feel her breaths fluctuate now on his face, subtle catches of breaths as she reacted to the sensation of his hand traveling up her thigh. He couldn't resist lingering a little longer than he should, running his fingers around the strap that held her holster to her leg and then just a little higher to the base of her buttocks. A heavier breath before she held it as he played with the band of her panties. He knew teasing her was like a time bomb, especially when she was on top of him; especially when they were in a precarious situation. He could expect to be slammed into the seat at any moment if he toyed with her too long, so he returned to the holster and slipped it down her leg.

 

Riza kicked her boots off and Roy delicately removed her holster from her leg. He placed it over his head knowing she would want it as close as possible. She kissed him and pinned him down to the car seat as his hand rolled back up her leg and squeezed her thigh before returning to remove her underwear. The windows were already steamed and the temperature in the car was warm enough to assist in making them sweat. She kissed his jaw and down his neck, his Adam's apple bobbed with each excited breath he took. There was urgency, both in the desire to remain undetected and also the more primal one to satisfy a throbbing need to have at each other.

 

Roy ran his hand as far up as the skirt would allow and hooked a finger under an elastic band. Then he pulled down slowly, taking every chance he could to appreciate her thighs. She unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt, kissing his damp skin ever so gently to return the favor for the tease. Her hair draped over his skin, dragging across him as her lips placed kiss after kiss on his bare chest until she let her tongue reach out and trace his nipple.

 

She wiggled around, butt thrust in the air, to help him rid her of her inhibiting undergarments. The unspoken rule for these risky act was that they would not shed any more clothes than necessary in case they were caught. Always some protocol, it was ingrained in every fiber of their existence. Not that they could explain their way out of this, not with the car warm, steamed and smelling of sex. Not with their flushed skin and rapid breaths. Not that she cared any more as his hand slowly crept back up her leg and his skilled fingers began to gently stroke her. She had to pause as he traced the line where her leg met her rump, then the much awaited arrival of his touch between her already spread legs.

 

It was his turn to kiss her neck as she pressed her head into his shoulder, his fingers already making her shudder with their attention. He returned his free hand to her hair, cradling her head and keeping her close as she appreciated the way he rolled his fingers over her, the way he listened for the hitched breath and waited for the short bursts of air on his exposed chest to tell him he was hitting all the right spots.

 

She tried to reciprocate, tried to run her hand down to his pants and give him the same intense pleasure he was bestowing on her. However each move she made only caused him to want to distract her more, she managed to dig her nails into his chest and that was about it. The car seat made it difficult to move too much and he took advantage, always the strategist. He always focused on her first, always. It was amazing but there were times she could bring him to the same height of arousal while he was delighting her. He made it near impossible. She could hardly concentrate on anything else while he was working and he knew it. Another stroke, another dip of the fingers and another gentle swirl and she was driving her forehead into his shoulder and letting loose a moan. She has set herself up for this too, despite taking the high ground she straddled him and opened herself up to allow him access to her most tender and vulnerable spots. Perhaps that was what she wanted all along, to satisfy the need instead of need to satisfy before time was up.

 

Roy pulled her closer, wanting to feel her as she locked up and shuddered due to his attentive fingers. He knew she was close, her legs clamped down tight around his hips and she tried to fight it in order to hold off until she could return the favor, but he would have none of it. He pressed a few fingers into her wanting to feel her muscles clenched around him. He kissed her cheek and smiled as waves of pleasure pulsated through her body. She checked her breath, hands dug into his shoulder muscles and fingernails into his abs, then she was still. A gasp, a shudder and a long awaited breath, then her body tensed again.

 

Riza closed her eyes and let the the sensations wash over her. Her body seized up as the orgasm reached it's height, her chest tightened and a warmth coursed through her as her stomach went taught and tingles started at her extremisties. She twitched as the relief came with the sensation of numbness and muscle weakness. She relaxed and a aurora of bliss was left behind. She finally found the strength to move and looked at his soft loving smile before giving him a long, intense kiss. He was one in a million, a man who would always put her before himself no matter how hard she tried to fight him on it. She finally moved her numb arms and sat up and checked his pockets for his wallet. She opened it and pulled out the condom she knew would be there and dropped the wallet on the ground. Then she ran her hands over his chest, abs and finally down to his pants. Belt buckle quickly undone, pants unzipped and her hand finally getting to give his erection some well deserved attention.

 

Roy watched her stroke him, her fingers playing ever so gently with his swollen head and the fluid oozing from it. She gave a few firm strokes of the shaft, a feather light caress of his scrotum and then delicately unrolled the condom to place it on his ready and twitching cock. Then she crawled over his again, her long hair cascading over his body and dragging over his bare skin as she reached his mouth and bit his lower lip, dragging it away before letting it go and returning for a kiss. He could feel her hand at the base of penis, steadying her for her next move.

 

Riza played with him a little, rolling his head over the hot mess he had created. She could feel him react under her, his whole body anticipating the initial penetration as she placed him at her entrance and waited. She looked at him and he her, then she smiled and sat up, driving herself onto him and him into her. She took her time, adjusting to his girth and also working her own muscles to clench around him as he entered her. She took pleasure in the feeling of him and the sounds he made.

 

He moaned and and threw his head back into the seat. It was always worth the wait, always. She somehow managed to be quiet, maintain some semblance of composure; he never could. Her name slipped from his lips in a trembling gasp, “Riza....”

 

She readjusted and then let her hips do the work. She pulled back, dragging herself away from him to the point here he would almost pop out then a slow drive back into her. She leaned forward and watched his expression change as she rubbed against the right spot. Then she found a rhythm, flesh slapped against flesh and she felt his hands roaming trying to grab at anything on her. She paused, leaned up and kissed him, then whispered, “I love you Roy.”

 

She could always render him speechless. And before he could say those words she was back to her perfect pelvic thrusts, grinding against him as the car shocks squeaked with the power of her actions. He reached up and touched her hair, ran his hand down to her breast and left it there. She smiled and leaned down into the fondle, letting it brace her for the thrusts and gyrations of her hip. He managed to make a gurgling sound as his body tensed for the ultimate release.

 

She increased her pace, feeling the moment on the brink of happening. Her own body reacted to hits here and again and she wondered if she would be able to enjoy a release twice, but as she shifted and clenched at him it was all enough to send him over the edge. He closed his eyes and tensed under her, chest heaved up and put tension on the stressed buttons she didn't bother to undo. He opened his mouth but nothing came out and she continued with a few more thrusts before he squeezed her breast to let her know she could stop. Then he melted into the seat under her, muscles still occasionally twitching but no longer rock hard with anticipation and arousal. She reached up and felt his heart race then leaned down and kissed him. He let loose a relieved laugh and she leaned up to let him fall out of her. “Damn.”

 

They laid there for a few moments, enjoying the bliss. Then he pet her head, letting her hair fall over his fingers ans he stared at her face and she snuggled closer.

 

“Love you too, Riza.”

 


End file.
